1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure of a connecting conductor connecting inside and outside conductors of a motor. Specifically the motor relates to a motor for use in an electric vehicle such as an electric car or a hybrid car, and the connecting conductor is configured to connect together the end portions of the inside and outside conductors of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric vehicle such as an electric car or a hybrid car includes a motor for driving the vehicle, while conductive cables for connecting electric power to the motor from a drive apparatus or the like are arranged on the motor through a case member (see, for example, JP-A-H06-98494). Or, such conductive cables are connected to the motor through connectors (see, for example, JP-A-2007-74848).
In the vehicle motor cables' connecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-H06-98494, electrically insulating bushes are fitted into through holes penetrating the upper case wall of a motor case, conductive adapter terminals are fitted into the bushes to constitute a connecting conductor connecting inside and outside conductors, and the end portions of the conductive cables provided inside and outside the motor case are connected together by the connecting conductor.
The vehicle driving motor cables' connecting structure disclosed in JP-A-2007-74848 includes a soundproof structure arranged such that it covers the vehicle room side surfaces of the connectors mounted on the case member of the motor. This soundproof structure includes a shield plate and a sound absorbing member respectively disposed opposed to the vehicle room side surfaces of the connectors, thereby reducing noises generated due to vibrations.
However, in the cables connecting apparatus of JP-A-H06-98494, since the connecting conductor is disposed on the upper portion of the motor, when a foreign body happens to drop down onto them from above the motor, there is a fear that the connecting conductor can be damaged by the foreign body. Also, when the motor is disposed under the floor of the vehicle, it is difficult to gain access to the connecting conductor disposed on the upper portion of the motor. Therefore, the apparatus has room for further improvement from the viewpoint of maintenance.
Here, in a vehicle with a motor disposed below a floor panel, when connectors are disposed in the lower half area of the motor, there is a possibility that the input of external force applied from below can act on the connectors and cables following them. Therefore, the connectors and cables require protection. However, the vehicle driving motor cables' connecting structure disclosed in JP-A-2007-74848 aims at reducing noises by covering the vehicle room side surfaces of the connectors with the shield plate and sound absorbing member but does not aim at protecting the connectors and cables.